First Magical Experience
by Charaap
Summary: Harry got his whole pre-Hogwarts life. But what about the other characters and their first magical experiences?
1. First Magical Experience of Hermione

**Since Harry has got his whole Pre-Hogwarts life, I thought the other characters deserved one too. So there, this story was born.**

****

**The First Magical Experience of **_Hermione Granger _

My first magical experience? Well that's easy, because it is one of the clearest memories I have of my youth. I remember being shocked at first, and that everything that once seemed logical to me didn't make sense anymore. I suppose that is the disadvantage to being muggleborn.

But the experience actually made me the bookworm I am today. Since you probably do not understand what I am talking about, and your curious mind wants me to explain, I will tell you exactly what happened.

When I was younger, my grandmother often visited with my parents and me. She always brought candy with her and used to give it to me when my parents were out of sight (My parents did not appreciate candy as I did, since they only thought of how harmful it could be to ones teeth).

One time she gave me a big chocolate bar and I happily placed it in my bag to take it with me to school the next day.

So, at lunchtime on the following day, I got my chocolate bar. While unwrapping the paper I saw the teacher glaring angrily at me, and at that point I already knew she was planning something baleful. She was an evil sort of woman, not just 'not nice', no she was really evil. I remember her locking children in a closet for a whole day. You could say she was the muggle version of Umbridge.

She had not done anything really bad to me, though. I had always been wise enough to stay in the background. That was, until then.

She walked up to me and snatched the chocolate bar from my hand. I watched with horror as she took a huge bite of it. I looked at her and tears started to well in my eyes. Then she smiled evily at me and I could see the chocolat sticking between her teeth. I could not say anything, because I was too upset, too angry and most of all too frightened of her. When she took another bite, her eyes suddendly became twice as big and she started to retch. I did not know what to think, was this another sick joke of hers? Then she dropped the chocolate bar and ran away screaming.

I sat there for a few seconds, dumbfounded. I looked at the chocolate bar and saw that it was... moving. At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but when I looked better, I saw that the chocolate bar was not there anymore. In its place there were quickly moving earthworms. There was nothing left of the chocolate.

That night I couldn't sleep, because I kept wondering how it could have happened. How could a solid chocolate bar suddenly turn into an icky pile of earthworms? It was just so weird, and I could not succeed in finding a logical explanation for it.

But when I learned to read, a whole new world opened up to me and I was eager to search for the answer to my question. So I used to visit the library every day, and read for hours. That is how I developed my current addiction to books. But all the reading did not help a thing; I only came to the conclusion that it certainly couldn't be a chemical reaction. So I gave up.

As I grew older these things started to happen more often, and it drove me crazy. But everything became clear on the day that I reached the age of eleven, because I received the letter from Hogwarts that day. My parents and I, at first, thought it was a joke, or an invitation to some festival or something. But there was a very clear description how to find platform 9 ¾ and Diagon Alley (unlike Harry, I didn't have Hagrid to explain the wizarding world to me), so it just had to be real.

I decided to give it a try. It turned out to be the best decision I made in my whole life


	2. First Magical Experience of Ronald Weasl...

**The First Magical Experience of **_Ronald Weasley_

I was born with magic, so I have never known anything different from that. I do not have any knowledge of the muggleworld, and I am really glad about that when I look at some of the stuff dad brings home. Except for the car, because the car was really cool. But the point is that, from the moment I opened my eyes, I saw my mother's pans moving by itself and Bill en Charlie flying on little brooms. So if you mean my first magical experience, then I could not tell you because I probably was a small baby at that time. But if you're talking about the first time I actually performed magic, I will tell you my story.

Before Fred and George pulled the joke on my teddybear and arachnophobia began to play a part in my nightmares, my biggest fear was being a Squib. Yes, go on, laugh. I wish I could've laughed at it. But think about it; how would you feel when your mother says that you're 'rather late with performing your first magical act'? And each of your brothers already performed magic, and some of them even went to 'the Magic School'? Well, you would probably feel as lousy as I did at that time.

Of course I didn't know any spells, because I learned my first spells at Hogwarts, so doing spells was not an option back then. But was a bit of unintentional magic too much to ask for? I mean the sort of magic where your emotions are the biggest role... and so it happened.

I was peacefully playing in the garden with my toys, when Fred and George started a loud conversation next to the place where I was sitting. I did not really pay any attention to what it was they were saying, until I heard my name being said.

"... 'cause Ronny has no talent. Aye, I've heard mum an' dad don't want him no more 'cause he's a Squib, right?" Fred said.

I remember looking up and screaming at the top of my lungs "I am NOT a Squib!"

"Ah Ronny, no worries, I'm sure a nice muggle family wants ter adopt ye," George said.

I know now that it was just one of their jokes, but I didn't know it at that time. I mean, give me a break, I was young and naïve back then!

I looked at them and saw those famous big grins on their faces. It made me feel so furious! How could they stand there, amused by the whole situation?! And before I realized it, my two brothers were lying flat on the ground, frantically trying to stand up.

'Ron, wha' did ye do?! We can't stand up no more!' Fred yelled.

'Yeah Ron, wha' did ye do? Whatever it is, it's bloody brilliant!' George cried.

So Fred and George's jokes turned out to be useful for more than just a good laugh.

So did you liked it? Please review? I plan on doing Lavender's story next..


	3. First Magical Experience of Lavender Bro...

**First Magical Experience of**_ Lavender Brown_

I am a halfblood, but I was just as clueless as a muggleborn when I had my first magical experience. My parents took the "wise" decision not to tell me I was half witch, because of the Voldermort era. They thought the wizard world was dangerous, so they would not tell me until they thought I was ready. Sometimes I still wonder how they pulled it off to hide it from me for those eight whole years, though.

But to the point, my first crush was the cause of my first magical experience. I was going to a muggle school and had a major crush on my gymnastics teacher. He was Gilderoy Lockhart (Lockhart in his good years), only better. You could say I was obsessed. I couldn't talk straight when he was near. I started to shake and my hands became sweaty. It was terrible, I assure you.

On a warm summer evening I walked by his house as I always did, hoping that he would see me and ask me if I wanted to come in. It would never happen, I knew that, but one could always hope, right?

When I reached his house I saw something that I certainly didn't like: he was leaning against the door kissing some stupid girl with pretty blonde hair. My jaw dropped and my heart broke. 'He is mine!' and 'Why does he cheat on me!' where the thoughts that crossed my mind. I realized that he probably didn't even know my name was 'Lavender'. But that didn't stop me from disliking the girl with the pretty blonde hair that stole him from me. No, I didn't dislike her. I hated her. I despised her. I loathed her. Her and her hair.

But my thoughts were disrupted by a loud scream coming from the man of my dreams. I looked up and saw him pushing the girl away with a panic-struck look on his face. 'Did he just read my thoughts, and realized he only loves me?' I thought hopefully. No, unfortunately, that was not the cause of his action. When I looked at the girl I saw that her hair was falling out, and that the place where her mouth was supposed to be was now just skin, without a hole or anything. I thought it was a dream, but when I pinched myself and nothing happend I knew something was seriously wrong. It scared me so much that I totally forgot my crush and ran away as fast as I could.

Once I came home I locked myself in my room. I wanted to think of what happend and I came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to talk about it with someone. My friends would think I'm crazy and I certainly wouldn't talk about it with a stranger. So my parents were the only option open.

In the livingroom I saw my mother sitting in a chair, reading. For a moment I was unsure if I should bother her. 'Mum, could I talk to you?' too late. 'Sure dear'. So I told her the whole story, every detail, realizing more and more how crazy it must sound.

When I finished, an akward silence filled the room. But then my mother smiled. And I remember her saying the words 'Magic, dear' and that I felt so relieved that those words were not 'You're delirious'. She explained everything until morning fell. She explained that I actually was half witch and why they didn't told me. She explained magic and introduced me to the world that I belong to until this very day.

----------------------------------------

Thanks for reviewing! I'm writing Draco Malfoy's story now and I plan on doing Seamus or Dean next.


End file.
